My Body is a Cage
by band'o-jets
Summary: There can never be peace between humans and demons. They have taken from us, as we have taken from them, therefore how can we come to trust in an enemy who wants nothing more than to kill those responsible for this war?
1. The Assignment

Inuyasha Story: My Body is a Cage

Ch. 1 Assignment

_-Perhaps no story other than our own country's alarming increase in power-hungry city officials are as worthy of news coverage as the major war of the century between the Alliance and Brotherhood– Prime Minister Higurashi was not present and chose not to comment on the matter. _

_Police say an estimated 1,000 to 5,000 bodies were found in the northeastern part of the Human territories. Though unidentified, sources say the bodies consist of victims from both sides. Unfortunately, authorities announced that they were unable to reach the area and retrieve bodies because of damage to the roads. Families who know of relatives or friends missing may contact the City Victim Association to post pictures of missing members. Cities that reside closest to the border between humans and demons are urged to evacuate to the Capital._

_I have just received information that the pilots who had been in the plane crash weeks ago have been held as hostages in Demon territory. Kagurazaka-san, can you verify this?_

'_Yes, Horikita-san. Unfortunately the six pilots aboard the helicopter had crash-landed into the Southern part of Demon territory as their copter lost control. We will feed you more details when they come in.'_

_Thanks._

_Back to our story, our news reporters have caught video of Prime Minister Higurashi leaving the Capital with several priests and priestesses to the Northern Lands. Rumors are that he and the leader of the Brotherhood have arranged consecutive meetings next week to negotiate a peace treaty. Hopefully this small act will stabilize our country long enough to find a way to end the violence to both demons and humans. This war, which has stolen so many loved ones, the war which has raged on for as long as seventeen years might finally relieve itself and we might be rid of it. _

_But there are those who might still defy an offer of peace, as Monk Miatsu, head of Yamaguchi Industries and leader in many Anti-Demon rallies, stated in his last words before passing away yesterday morning. _

"_Do not be so foolish to believe that your troubles will be gone when the fighting stops. The end of a war does not mean an end to the vast rift between human and demon kind. So many years has this war consumed us that we have fallen prey to the hatred burning deep within our souls. And it is our hatred that I know will keep us from ever attaining peace. But it will also keep us from making a deep mistake._

_Loved ones lost and lost again have only confirmed what we believed to be true. There can never be peace between humans and demons. They have taken from us, as we have taken from them, therefore how can we come to trust in an enemy who wants nothing more than to kill those responsible for this war? They do not look for anything logical, like money, love or friendship. Just the chance to kill. A human's pleas, argument, answer, or thought will not be given a second chance in the brain of a mindless beast. We'll see how far we can take this peace before we fail. However, remember that a treaty cannot be bought or negotiated with in the presence of those who we cannot understand. We have nothing to gain through this._

_Mr. Higurashi, Trust me. Trust a _**demon**_ to bare his fangs at you when your trusting back will be turned."_

_Monk Miatsu had announced weeks earlier that Naraku Hayakawa would be relieving him of a multi-million dollar purifying company, as he would be taking over his place as CEO in Yamaguchi Industries. Plans for how Hayakawa-san will handle the new position in the company, as well as the on-going war have not been made as of yet._

_A service for Monk Miatsu will be held at the Higurashi Shrine tomorrow at 1100 hours in the north temple. _

_This is Emiko Horikita, back to you Kagurazaka-san.-_

* * *

><p>Kagome turned the television off, pointing the remote lazily over her shoulder as she scooted down into her chair, relaxing and plopping her feet on top of the desk. The sound of static and the leftover flash of light emitting from the small screen was enough to distract her from the call-waiting signal on her office phone. But it was just an excuse not to answer. It wasn't like her to ignore Miroku's calls, and the fact he was probably throwing a fit as he tried to reach her would have given her just enough incentive to pick the phone up, but the light kept blinking incessantly. She wasn't in the mood to talk.<p>

Miatsu had given her last three assignments in the past month that included working with that lecher and honestly, now that the old man was gone, she felt a little less certain about how courteous Miroku's hands might be.

Three messages blinked at her in a faint red light as she swiveled around in her chair, pressing the button to listen to what kind of trouble she might have caused, or been named the scapegoat.

"Kagome! Answer your damn phone jeez, look, we were supposed to finish up the papers for our last assignment and I will not be the only one to file all the informa-

_-message deleted-_

"I'm being very patient but I can't handle all the papers by myself! Kagome, be a darling and help your good, ol' friend out. It would be awesome if you would ju-

_-message deleted-_

"Kagome, Naraku wants to see us in his office now. I think it's about you… and your lazy butt who won't help me out with all the heavy-duty paper work. I swear, where have your manners gone? Out the window? You know paper loads are more work than exorcisms, come on and give me a break! I'll buy you dinner and a massage, the main course being me. Haha. Seriously…. Come down."

_-beep, end of messages-_

She sighed and jumped out of her cushy chair, heading out the door and to the elevators. Her mind wasn't working today and she had to gather herself before she saw Naraku. He wasn't the type to take her light-headedness at a first-glance. She needed the work, and no doubt it was some sort of demon purification mission to the northeastern lands, like in the newscast she had seen. Countless bodies were tainted with the miasma and stench of demons; no way workers could retrieve the bodies without infecting themselves with poison.

She took one last clean breath before she entered his office, spotting Miroku itching his head casually, casting a rude glare in her direction.

Naraku sat at his massive desk, pawning over his plastic desk toys, only to glance up as Kagome closed the door with a little more force than intended. He grunted then tipped his well-dressed drinking bird toy over, "I've got a mission for the both of you, and it's a level A and requires more than just purification and seals. Can you manage?"

"I suppose, do we get a tip?" Miroku joked, but Kagome only managed to roll her eyes. "Why can't you get any of the other priests or priestesses from corporate to take this job is it's level A? I don't think we're qualified for this kind of work."

Naraku's cold red eyes concentrated on the desk toys as he casually pushed the bird's head all the way into his drink. "They have been called to accompany Prime Minister Higurashi in his attempt to a strike a deal with the Brotherhood. This mission goes along with corporate's plan to create peace with the demons. Peace cannot be attained while the POWs (prisoner's of war) are still kept hostage, Higurashi plans to release one of our own captives for the release of the six pilots." His steel cold gaze concentrated on Kagome's being, he had always been a creepy presence, able to lock eye contact and freeze your body with one glance. Kagome tried to make it difficult to sense that she was uncomfortable.

"You two will be taking care of the hostage."

"What are we dealing with?" Immediately, Miroku left his humorous self for a more business like persona, his flirtatious smile gone, replaced with a thin line. Naraku handed him a sealed envelope, printed on the front in capital letters was CLASSIFIED. Miroku took no time to open and flip through the papers, studying the material like he crammed for an exam.

"A dog demon?"

Kagome smirked, almost to herself, "what makes you think that the demons will trade six humans for one of their own, sounds a little unfair."

"That demon is Sesshomaru's younger **half**-brother, _the_ Lord Sesshomaru over in Demon territory. I'm sure you're aware that he has been trying to rid himself of any loose attachments. The exchange is simple, all you and Miroku have to do is see to it that he doesn't escape from the sealed barrier."

She pursed her lips, a sour after taste from the words he had just uttered.

"That's not an exchange, it's sending him to his death" Kagome whispered a little bitterly, eyebrows furrowing slightly as if to disagree with the morals and fairness being compromised. Questioning stares were exchanged and Naraku burst out a deep laugh, a laugh that made Kagome ill. "One would think that with your background you would have no problems with this mission Kagome. Were your mother and father not killed off in the attack on the Capital? This is a chance to finally bring the war to an end. To bring a conclusion to this chapter in your life. Besides, the pay is handsome and would be enough to send Souta to a finer school. One where you wouldn't have to worry about if his school has been attacked or infiltrated."

Hardened eyes were enough to explain the situation. Of course that's what she wanted, what she needed. She needed her brother to be safe, her mother and father had already died in the attack and gramps had passed away last season. She couldn't afford to lose her brother. She took one look at Miroku to exchange nods, a silent agreement.

"Of course we'll take it. How long until the exchange date?"

'Perfect.'

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure if taking this job was the smartest thing to do and second thoughts had already begun to cloud her mind. "Souta, Nagata-san will be watching over you for the next month or so while I'm away at work. I need you to behave and not cause her any more trouble than the average teenage brat alright?"<p>

Souta's baby face pouted and she grinned, she ruffled his hair before turning to pack more clothes and necessities into her suitcase. "Why do ya have to leave now sis'? The Boy's Day Festival is coming soon, I thought you promised to take me the next time we celebrated?" Kagome sighed, realizing another forgotten promise and another apology and pinky swear to come home early and cook his favorite dinner. "I have to do this Souta, for us, so that we can live in a nicer apartment than this dump" she jabbed her thumb at her tacky apartment "and get you to a better school where I don't have to worry about you being attacked by a school of demons." Her smile fell and she was brought to her knees so she could get a good look at her younger brother before she left.

She would be missing another day of fun with her brother, where they could fly fish kites and eat delicious foods together; this was something that should be normal for brothers and sisters. But Kagome couldn't enjoy that luxury with Souta, and it tugged at her heart to not be able to take care of her brother like an actual sister would.

"I'm really sorry Souta, I promise I'll try to come home earlier this time. A special okonomiyaki dinner for you with tonkatsu sauce and french fries when I get back!" Souta's face scrunched together as she gave him a big hug, "fine sis' jeez, just lay off the octopus in the okonomiyaki would ya? And extra bacon!" She grinned and nodded. "Absolutely, now help me with my bags."

Goodbyes had been okay and dealing with the loneliness in the car wasn't too extreme to handle when you had the radio, but Miroku had left her some god-awful instructions to type into the gps as she bordered the northern edges of Human territory.

The directions to this sealed off barrier had been a bit of a hassle to understand, and Miroku's chicken scratch instructions did not help Kagome reach the destination any quicker. 40 minutes into the drive, "turn right at the next intersection." Kagome glanced to her right with frustration… "that's a damn wall you stupid British accent gps. Work you stupid machine!" It might have taken her a few more hours if the aura coming from the house down the road hadn't been so strong to distract her from driving.

"Impressive, I'm gonna assume that Miroku's there already, can't be anything but a demon's aura cooped up in that tiny shack."

After parking down the driveway, she grabbed equipment and her supplies from the trunk of her car. Kagome walked briskly towards the smaller house, watching the silhouette of Miroku talk to some of the officers already at the scene, ready to leave after the sealing was done. Sango was among them and it was easy to recognize her as Miroku groped her backside, earning himself a hard slap in the face.

"Miroku, Sango!"

Sango turned, face beet red with embarrassment. Miroku sheepishly laughed "I was merely congratulating you for your promotion to Captain. You're an impressive woman Sango, no doubt any man would be lucky to have children with you. Which reminds me…"

Kagome laughed, pulling at her friends arm, "come on Sango, the perv can have you after I'm done." Pulling Sango away from Miroku took some effort, but it was well worth it in the end to get some friend time here and there. She stopped a short distance from the house, inspecting the build and how old the structure looked. "So… what's the sitch with the whole house demon sealing thing?"

Sango turned, friend to friend, even in her captain uniform that she donned proudly. "Kagome you know this type, this is a class A mission, building sucks and the spells on him won't last much longer. You got something strong that might keep him under a leash for about a month? The Prime Minister promises that's the extreme length he'll take on writing up a peace treaty to satisfy both sides." She sighed, disgusted to be too close to the house that stunk of demon.

"I've got a couple tricks up my sleeves, your men can leave, no need to stay now, me and Miroku have got it covered." She grinned slyly, "of course, if you and Miroku need a little time off, I think I can manage being by myself." Her friend glowed a brilliant red. "Miroku and I aren't involved in that way Kagome…"

"Course not."

The answer was obvious though, Kagome could see the cover up lies stammering through Sango's flustered lips.

Sparing her friend some embarrassment, Kagome set to work, pulling a collection of rosary beads out from the bag of tools as she crossed her fingers together, chanting hushed tones into the beads as they sprang to life, racing into the sealed house.

It wasn't long before she would have to enter to house to see what kind of demon she was dealing with.


	2. Introductions

Ch. 2 Introductions

It wasn't long before Kagome had finished replacing the old incantations and spells that were weakening around the perimeter of the house, seeing as it was a routine precaution to take with level A demons. She stretched her arms upwards, her sore neck and back a result of walking around for a couple of hours waving sacred seals in the air. When she had arrived earlier, she had noted that the barrier was cracked beyond repair, and she was almost certain that most of the damage had been made when the demon was transferred from the prisons to this shabby shack. It had probably tried to make an escape in the process, destroying many of the purification seals with miasma and such. "Jeez, so much work for one demon."

Kagome easily found herself navigating around the house to the front door where Miroku stood, casting another barrier. _'Good thinking.'_ In a way, this dingy house almost reminded her of her own apartment, the piece of crap two-room that she and Souta would soon leave behind. Naraku had promised a large cut of the profits to go to Kagome and her brother along with the money that the Prime Minister would pay for this little job.

With that small fortune, Kagome could easily move away from that hellhole, located inconveniently outside the safe Capital walls. Or so she thought. Living expense was on the rise, and jobs were scarce nowadays thanks to the huge impact the war had had on the economy. Thank god she could still afford to buy fresh groceries to put on the table and a roof over her and Souta's head.

She sighed. Perhaps she could take a vacation after this job, spend more quality time with Souta instead of leaving him at the neighbors for extended periods of time. Yes, she'd make time with the money she earned on this job.

"You done with that spell yet Miroku?"

The priest cast an irritated glance at the girl before making some last minute hand gestures to complete the incantation. Though having the soiled reputation of a renowned lecher, Kagome was glad to have Miroku with her. He was a good partner, and plenty experienced in the field, as he had gone on many solo missions before. So in a way, the practice that Kagome lacked was made up for in the wise, yet perverted monk. _'Like that's something to ease my mind.' _She breathed a sigh.

This place gave her the creeps and it wasn't without any doubt that the demon inside the house was the cause of the bone-chilling atmosphere. She headed towards the porch, swinging her tool bag over her shoulder. But it wasn't just a chill that went over Kagome as she stepped towards the front door, Miroku close behind. A jolt shot down her legs and left Kagome frozen for seconds, much like what had happened inside Naraku's office, except worse. This feeling, that aura she felt, it was almost beyond animal instincts. A human-like predatory threat. Capable of thinking and scheming.

It scared her.

"Kagome, are you alright? You look a little shaky. You might want me to step in first?"

She didn't nod, but let the monk push past her and open the door, creaking slightly. It was dark and the air was damp inside and the lighting came from the setting sun outside the house. The reinforced steel cage was pushed in the far left corner of the first room and a dark figure was slumped against the side, no movement came. Laughing, Miroku flipped the switch and slapped Kagome on the back, "don't be so scared, with rosary beads and a cage he can't hurt us. Come on in, we'll make ourselves at home."

Silently, Kagome dragged her belongings inside, but she didn't dare take her eyes off that cage.

The light from the above lamp shed some new discoveries as Kagome inspected her surroundings. The décor of the house inside was lovely, like a little old grandma had moved her possessions into an old abandoned hut. Flowery wallpaper adorned every side and little dusty trinkets and kabobs were arranged in a neat row next to the kitchen sink. Most likely this was an evacuee who had moved into the Capital after the war had begun, abandoning her cute cottage. Miroku had chosen to seat himself at the table, pulling his cell phone out to answer a quick phone call as Kagome dropped her bag in the seat next to him.

The figure in the cage twitched ever so subtly as Kagome inspected the aura first, cautiously trying to get a glimpse of the demon's face. She had seen demons without faces, demons that took on the forms of animals, but it was rare to see one so… human-like. Like a boy her age. "What's its name Miroku?" She inquired, seating herself so that she could keep a good eye on the cage incase something tricky were to happen. He shook his head and pushed the CLASSIFIED folder at Kagome, an obvious gesture meaning 'read it yourself.' He covered the phone's receiver with his hand, "it's best not to use names Kagome, and using familiarity will only build a basis for trust and understanding. And right now, we do not trust or understand this thing. Keep your distance."

Kagome stole a quick glance at the cage and its shadowed owner before scanning the information in the manila folder. She picked up the photo that was attached to the documents with a paper clip and began to study the demon's face in depth. He was young, a teenage boy almost as young as Kagome was herself, but demon years had far surpassed humans, he was most likely hundreds of years old. He had high cheekbones that were covered with flawlessly tanned skin, an angular face that had rolled into a scowl, probably when the picture had been taken. She admitted to herself secretly that he was quite handsome, and wondered that perhaps beauty was another reason why she hated demons so much. Was this really the same demon before her that was resonating such a powerful aura? His demon strength had gone beyond what Kagome had expected, and yet... this younger demon was really the source? She inspected the picture once more, envious of the perfect face framed with beautiful silver hair. And while his rough attitude suggested that it was unkempt, it shone beautifully in the picture's quality.

'_Wait…. A second.'_

Peculiar at first, a puzzled Kagome almost giggled as she traced the image of small, triangular ears that protruded from the top of his head. Miroku, as if knowing what Kagome was thinking, turned over. "He's a hanyou, half-demon, so there are a few qualities that make him less than the average full-blood." Miroku snapped the cell shut before exiting, something about grabbing some drinks to pass the time, but she paid no mind. He was probably going to talk to Sango. What he said, however, brought Kagome out of her trance as she brought her eyes up, surprised to lock eyes with two amber stones, peering through the dark caged bars at her.

And now she was alone. If the picture had described anything remotely out of the ordinary, the real demon made sure to be everything and more.

"What cha doing Kikyo? Last I saw you, you were scraping the bottom of the barrel with the half-demons like me."

**-POV Change-**

His mind raced as two unfamiliar scents entered the grounds, one, a musk tone lathered with too much cologne to be appreciated; the other was obviously a woman, a calming lavender with slight hints of apricot. "What the hell…" Inuyasha had awoken to a stinging in both his eyes, a spell no doubt, and a heavy necklace now attached to his neck, weighing him ever closer to the ground. He was caged, like an animal, and the last thing he remembered was nothing, apart from when he had been put in here to when these new human wretches had entered the hut.

He lowered himself to sniff the grounds, almost in a dog-like way to find out his surroundings and what kind of situation he'd been placed in. And it seemed that the gods didn't favor him at all when it came to easy exits.

"What's its name Miroku?" _'Human bitch'_… he spat, too disgusted with the stench that overwhelmed his senses now. He made sure to be still, not wanting to incite any abuse that might come from his mishandling. He knew humans to be an all too violent race, his own naïve meat bag mother had been killed by her own kind in the war. There was no mercy that came from these weaklings.

"It's best not to use names Kagome, using familiarity will only build a basis for trust and understanding. And right now, we do not trust or understand this thing. Keep your distance."

He snorted to himself, folding his arms and legs, resting his back against the cool bars of the cage, a soothing sensation to his aching joints. _'That's right, let's all be scared of the big bad half-demon.' _Inuyasha didn't bother to move, or kick out the bars, he just sat like a limp puppet. There wasn't much of an escape for him, these rosary beads made damn well sure to keep him chained to the ground and the cage no doubt had some sort of priest magic imbedded in the bars.

He wasn't all too frightened of what would become of him, he was sure that his brother would no doubt send out others to retrieve him. At least that what he hoped. For now, he'd keep his head low and keep an open eye for any escape routes or… he stopped, unable to believe that he hadn't recognized this voice before. That damn woman… As soon as that monk left the room he rose to his feet, hands tightening around the bars like a vice grip. His eyes searching, begging for some nasty quality in this woman to jump out at him. To make him remember why he hated her so much.

"What cha doing Kikyo?"

**-POV Change-**

Kagome was engrossed with curiosity at the boy, albeit a little confused. She slapped the folder down, scooting the chair out so she could get a better look at the demon without getting too close; a safe bet since he didn't seem to be the sweet tempered kind. "Kikyo? Hmmph. I hate people calling me my cousin's name, my name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME. Get it right demon." She crossed her arms, glancing over her shoulder a bit. Hopefully Miroku would come back in soon, she could already tell she wouldn't like this demon one bit.

"Keh. Don't try lying Kikyo, you were never any good at it." He smirked, leaning against the bars casually, his clawed fingers tapping against the cold irritated metal. This would be some fun he thought to himself, it was most likely that Kikyo had tried to sell him out to the humans in order to scratch some money off of him. It was just like her to play with him like some toy. "I'm not so impressed though, surely the great Kikyo could have come up with something better than selling me off? You've lost your touch, no wonder Sesshomaru wanted you out of the Brotherhood."

She was irritated. Obviously the demon had encountered her cousin in the mountains perhaps, most likely Kikyo had tried to bring about his death. But it wasn't the demon's rude manner of talking that bothered her, just the fact that Kikyo had once again beaten her.

Kikyo had already left a everlasting impression on this demon, maybe countless others, and Kagome couldn't relate. She couldn't remember the last time that she had been compared to her older cousin, it had been so long since she had seen her. Of course when they were kids it had been too easy for adults to confuse them with one another, except that; '_Kikyo is so mature, kind and giving. Kikyo is able to handle her powers with much more control, learn from your cousin Kagome and you'll learn to be a great priestess as well. Kikyo is the star in her class, training comes easy for her. Strive to do better Kagome, work harder like your cousin.' _Jeez, Kikyo was always doing something to one up Kagome, and this time she had left Kagome to look after her leftovers once again.

"Don't talk about my cousin like you know her demon." She hissed, "you demons will say anything to get a rise out of me, but fortunately I don't believe anything you say. And I'm NOT Kikyo, I'm Kagome."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, his disbelief emanating thick from the turn of his head and smirk forming on his lips. But… he sniffed, the air around her wasn't quite right. She… wasn't? "You're… not Kikyo? Then who the hell are you?" The smell was very similar, almost too much for his liking. But this girl had a more lively scent to her, something natural, unlike Kikyo who carried the scent of death around with her. "You both reek of the scent of human, how could I tell you apart. Keh. You humans all smell alike."

'_How rude. This boy is so immature.' _Kagome scowled, walking straight up to the cage without fear and grabbing the scruff of his clothes, pulling the hanyou against the bars, perhaps forgetting that he was a demon. "You've got a lot of nerve to pretend like the name Kikyo doesn't bother you now. So you realized I'm not her did you? Well thanks for that, honestly I'm glad we'll be getting rid of you soon." Her grip tightened as her powers leaked into her fingertips, a slightly diluted form of purification.

"Bitch, get your hands off of me!" Inuyasha struggled against her grasp, digging his claws into her forearms, beginning to draw blood from her tender skin. With a pained yelp he pushed her and she fell backwards, tumbling over the kitchen chairs. Almost immediately as she fell, Inuyasha felt a stab of guilt at the cuts that dotted the girl's arms. _'Shit.'_

With all the noise Miroku was alerted and came bursting through the door, dropping his cell phone with Sango still on the phone. "Kagome are you alright? What happened?" Concern written all over his face, Miroku began to search through his bags, grabbing ointments and bandages to treat her wounds. He glared up towards the demon that was now shuffling towards the back of the cage. "What the hell were you thinking? Honestly Kagome."

* * *

><p>Kagome rubbed her forearms as Miroku tended to them, wrapping them in gauze. She felt bad for herself, but in all honesty, this whole fiasco had been her fault. She hadn't noticed that the power she was drawing on had been coming from her priestess powers, and a purification for a demon would have felt like burning someone at the stake... alive. It wasn't a sensation that she would have liked to experience, and she was certain that the hanyou didn't enjoy it either. She glanced over at the cage, but everything was still and quiet. No one in the room had spoken since, except for Miroku's brief conversations with Sango about orphaned fox demons and demons escaping over the western border.<p>

With an unsafe demon, and the wrath of an even scarier monk, Kagome decided to keep her mouth shut. A smart move for the girl.

After a couple of hours Miroku finally stood up, sighing out loud as if his emphasis would strike some sense into Kagome while he put the medical supplies away. "I'm going to make another quick phone call, and Kagome… I want you to stay away from that cage. We can't trust him, and there's definitely no way that I'm going to be doing the paperwork for this damn mission alone so you better keep yourself in one piece." He left hesitantly, shaking his head as he closed the door that lead to another room.

He didn't have to tell her twice.

"Hey." Kagome turned around, glaring suspiciously at the cage and its occupant, her arms wrapped up around her body like a defense mechanism before she chose to answer. "What demon." She said curtly, trying to not sound like a child with hurt feelings. She rested her feet on the table, like she had done earlier in her office. This small action making her feel like she was in power, more in control, and maybe it would hide the fact that she didn't feel safe around this creature anymore.

"I'm… I'm sorry about your arms."

She laughed and shook her head "I'm not gonna forgive you so easily you mangy dog-bo… wait, what did you say?" Her cruel laughter turned soft, and shy eyes looked up to see the hanyou scratching at his head, as if he didn't apologize often enough. Then her vocal chords went numb and her brain died. She didn't know what to say, and it showed, her dumb face was blank and she couldn't find the words she might have spoken to this demon. "Uhhh…"

He growled, perhaps a bit frustrated she hadn't accepted? "Well what is it wench? Stop staring at me like I'm some sort of zoo animal. I just said sorry that's it." Gritting his teeth, he turned away so that the human girl couldn't see his face anymore. No point, he had already apologized and she had decided that she was too stuck up a bitch to say anything.

It was silent for what seemed like an eternity before she gathered up the courage. "Thank you." But the way she had said it came out more like a question than a statement. Kagome put her feet down on the ground, while shifting to a more comfortable position, one that would give her a better view of the hanyou. She didn't know what to make of the demon now. He was too complicated, even after summing up his rude behavior, his violent and aggressive attack and an apology afterwards, Kagome concluded that it was either an attempt to gain favor and trick her, or it was an honest apology. She didn't know which one to trust.

"Keh, whatever." She kept staring, curiosity had killed the cat, but she would make sure to stay away from the cage now. At least, away from his arms length. "By the way" the demon boy turned around to face her, a scowl still adorning his handsome face. "The name is Inuyasha. NOT dog-boy."


	3. Attack

Ch. 3 Attack

For the third time in the last hour or so, Kagome eyed her nails with disgust, inspecting both her hands at an arms length away. Fashion and style were not her specialty so it was no wonder that last weeks strawberry peach color had already faded. _'What a dumb name'_ she thought as she absently scratched away at the two-toned fruit color. The polish was chipping off and the paint had all but been reduced to splotches; but what became more irritating than her topcoat failing her was the fact that once again Miroku was researching beautiful, bodacious babes on the internet instead of filing the Worker's Completion Form that he 'said' he had finished last Tuesday.

"Don't you ever get tired of watching women reduce themselves to nothing more than naked money-whores Miroku?" Kagome sighed as she leaned her expressionless face against fisted hands. "I can't believe you're paying for that, you know Sango would kill you." The monk turned his head sheepishly to the side, scratching at his guilty conscience; the idea of Sango finding out had some serious consequences. "You've got me pegged all wrong Kagome, when I look at these young women, I realize what a treasure Sango is to me. No one can compare to her beauty and strength. Especially strength."

She didn't bother to scold him for his disgusting habits, or threaten to tell Sango, though it would have been great fun to see him grovel. Instead, Kagome sank back into her chair, looking at her nails once more before feeling her stomach grumble ferociously. She hadn't eaten breakfast yet, but she wasn't worried about that. Naraku had yet to check in on the assignment and see how everything was faring, and that simple fact made the muscles in her stomach tighten. Perhaps the Brotherhood had attacked again? Perhaps somewhere closer to home? She worried, but thought for the best and assumed that Naraku had more important details to sort out between the Prime Minister and his precious corporate priests, than calling them. This didn't keep her from staring longingly at Miroku's cell phone, just waiting for that ringing.

"Ya, whatever. Keh, girl, you hang out with the most perverted men. Jeez, what a floozy."

Miroku deadpanned at the demon; if he was offended, then he hid it well by saying nothing and continuing to click next on Calendar Girl # 5. But Kagome wasn't one for taking a blow. She turned, irritated, gritting her teeth, her faded nails scratching against the table. Inuyasha was squatting, much like a dog, and was pushing his face against the bars of the cage, his scowl evident. From his less than caring grimace, his guilt had long since fled and he seemed to have forgotten their little scuffle last night and the injuries inflicted. "Shut your mouth demon, no one was talking to you."

He snorted, ignoring her short words to turn a cold shoulder as he flicked his ears, itchy perhaps. This cage was beginning to stink of human flesh and his aura had been drowned out by the purification spells, slowly draining his demon strength and reducing him to a sick whelp. How many more days would he be stuck in this nasty shit hole until he could find some way out?

"You know, Kikyo may have been a bitch, but she didn't toss herself around. Maybe you should try and act more like your cousin? It would do you some good."

Words hit hard at the center of her being, and Kagome bit back touchy words before closing her eyes, clenching her fists in an unusually tight grip. It would have done her some good to purify the crap out of that little brat. Who did he think he was to judge her like that? And of all things, decide that Kagome should be more like her damn cousin!

But she had had enough. Kagome ground her heels into the floor, eyebrows furrowing deeply. Why did the assignment have to be such a pain in her ass? She chose to ignore his comments, realizing that nothing much had changed from last night, and it would probably stay that way. She had assumed that maybe if he had felt bad enough about hurting her then they could have had at least had a civil relationship. But there was no reasoning with this hanyou.

"Miroku. I'm going to do the morning rounds and finish tacking up the barriers. Feed the dog-boy and I'll be back in a few."

She made sure to show her anger by stomping out of the house and finishing her passive-aggressive march with a overly loud door slam, loud enough to shake the whole house. Miroku kept little thoughts to himself as he clicked on the next picture, giggling with glee. "You've done it now. She probably won't be back for a while demon, so get used to the pictures."

Inuyasha kept to himself, closing his tired eyes a little to dose off. He remained stoic but his ears twitched every now and then, listening to the sound of the girl's footsteps outside the house, kicking at the ground. He could hear her exasperated cries and feel the presence of her strong priestess powers that were overwhelming the tiny shack. He had some peace and quiet, thank god… except for the clicking of that damn monk's computer. But at least the pest was gone now, no more having to be reminded that Kikyo had left him.

Where was that crazy bitch anyways?

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed, kicking at the dirt in vain, trying to let some of her frustrations out before returning to her duties. It wasn't like her to get so worked up over a single demon, but in only a couple of hours he had managed to dig under her skin at the very problem that had always haunted her childhood memories. And she hated him for it.<p>

She stopped herself before she aimed another angry kick at the ground and sighed, scrunching herself into a ball on the grass just outside the porch. What was she thinking?… that demon, no… that boy, had been a POW for who knew how long. She didn't have the right to be hating him, and she didn't have it in herself to continue hating this one demon out of all the others who may or may not have killed her parents. Anyways, wasn't the whole point of this trade off so that peace between humans and demons could be attained_? 'Yeah right.'_ She thought bitterly, thinking back to the day in Naraku's office. Inuyasha would soon be handed off to his half-brother, and there was no doubt in her mind that Sesshomaru wouldn't think twice about keeping a liability. "Ugh… might as well get back to work" she mumbled under her breath, struggling to get back on her feet. Until something caught her eye.

"Who…?"

A lone figure stood at the edge of the clearing, well beyond the barrier that Miroku had readied hours ago. But even within the barrier's safe quarters, Kagome could still feel the enormous, bone-chilling aura the demon possessed, leaking into the cracks and slips of the area. He looked harmless, but there was much more to this individual than his looks gave away. Kagome was struck by the immense weight that the demon's miasma was placing against the barrier walls. It was amazing how one demon could possess such an amazing devilish aura that surpassed that of Inuyasha, and it definitely put her at a set back.

She stood her ground, observing the being with caution as she backed slowly towards the house again.

He was adorned in a baboon skinned-coat, the blue mask and thick, pale-white fur shaded his face and the rest of his body from view, but human-like qualities could easily be seen as he raised a single hand in the air, as if calling forth to her. Kagome waited nervously, unsure of his motives. The demon shouldn't have been able to sense her presence, let alone see anything within the limits of the barrier. Her hands formed quick seals as she doused herself, and the shack, in a thick dose of sacred seals, hoping that quick action would prevent the demon from approaching any further. She was a bit late in her actions, however, when a second, even larger demon appeared at the side of the baboon man, in the form of a great wolf like creature.

This wasn't just a friendly house call.

They stood shoulder to shoulder, and all she could tell was that the two were conversing… talking casually as if to comment on the good weather, but they stood so far away that all Kagome could do was hope. Hope that they couldn't sense where the shack was now, and eventually they might give up and leave. But then again, when had things she had wished for ever been granted? She hoped to god that Miroku's barrier would last.

To her utter surprise and slight relief, the baboon man disappeared in a thick cloud of miasma and gave one last eerie wave at Kagome, acknowledging her presence despite the fact that she was completely invisible in the sacred barrier. It was as if he was never there in the first place, but baboon man wasn't the problem that was high-tailing it at her. Had she heard the words from his lips with the instructions to "kill her" she might have been able to react.

It was as if a whip had struck the wolf creature as he came charging towards Kagome, arms spread outwards, claws extended with the intent to kill. "Inuyasha! Where are you hiding?" The deep voice rang from the bellows of the beast as he confronted the barrier, electricity flying out, repressing his demon strength. "Royokan is here to get you!"

Kagome shielded her eyes from the light, and at one glance, found herself horrified to see that both the miasma and the impact of the beast's body, had cracked the barrier significantly. The sound of two gigantic pieces of glass rubbing together echoed inside the collapsing barrier, and to the demon's pleasure, larges chunks were falling out. Just her luck.

"Miroku! Get out of the house! The barrier's been broken!" But she knew she was too late when a million shards of the sacred barrier came raining down upon her, a signal to the impending danger that she couldn't prevent. Cut and bleeding from the sacred shards, she started running, knowing maybe that she might not make it to the house in time, and she was right. Within seconds, the beast had sailed over her, licking his chops ferociously as he clasped both paws over the shack. "I found you!"

She kept running at the shack, her legs feeling numb and loose, but her heart failed her as she watched. It all happened within seconds and Kagome could only follow with her eyes to see the demon's objective.

In an instant, the left side of the house was gone, smashed down by the demon's large furry hands. Dust, dirt, and a loud boom echoed throughout the clearing. The gut-wrenching numbness of fear ripped through Kagome's body as she screamed, choking back tears, trying to find the words to call to Miroku and see if he was alright. Odds didn't look so good. But the demon paid no mind as he reached in, pushing aside the wreckage, trying to find Inuyasha in the shack like a small child searched for her toys in a doll house.

'_He's dead… he's dead, Miroku… he's dead. Oh god… he's…dead.'_

It was dead silent except for the rummaging through wood and broken glass and Kagome could feel her heart pumping so erratically that it might burst. Her hands were sweaty and shaking and the blood had drained from her face. She thought for a second that she had lost a close friend, but that feeling, however painful, couldn't compare to the relief she never thought she would have felt when hearing him speak. An hour ago she would have done anything to keep him quiet.

"Who are you looking for you oversized, mangy wolf?" Inuyasha's voice rung through the air, breaking the silence with his rough mannered speech. He was definitely worse for wear, limping, a little caught off guard by the demon that had nearly smushed him. But overall, Inuyasha had escaped without a scratch. And Kagome was overjoyed to see it, mostly because over his shoulder he had slung a semi-conscious Miroku, blinking in and out of a daze as the half-demon had taken the prerogative to save his life.

I owe you one for getting me out of that hut, so let's start by teaching you how to lie down!"

Dropping the monk on the ground, Inuyasha leapt at the monster, dodging claws and catching a handful of fur as he twisted his fingers into its gut, knocking the gigantic beast off its feet. It didn't seem as if he had used much strength, but considering the amount of demonic energy that was swirling around Kagome, she couldn't help but feel that this power struggle had gone way past her. Instead, she pushed both demons out of her thoughts, Miroku's well-being becoming top priority. She rushed over and knelt down besides him, lifting the monk's head up to see if he might come to. Kagome inspected the damage, and although he was perhaps bruised a little, he wasn't injured much either. _'Inuyasha protected him.'_

The idea was inconceivable, but Kagome didn't have time to wonder. She had to get Miroku to a better… "Ack!" And for lack of a better word, Kagome's eyebrow twitched as she felt the sudden sensation of a hand rubbing up against her butt; Miroku's mind was unconscious, but his hands were still able to prey on women. "S-San…go." The sound of a slap that she had given reverberated around as Kagome came to her feet, "the damn perv…" she had been so worried about him and for what…?

If Miroku had the ability to joke around then he would be just fine on his own, Kagome switched once again, running over to her supplies by the porch to grab her bow and arrows. She grasped the long bow tightly in her hand, knowing that she had only a few arrows left, and that her marksmanship wasn't known for being the best, but she would worry about that later. In the meantime, Inuyasha had preoccupied the demon with his loud mouth and brash actions as Kagome and Miroku had made an escape, but with so few chances to kill the beast, he was beginning to wear down. Kagome took one glance over at the wolf demon before finding the all important weak spot, centered on the Royokan's back, a curious spider burn mark etched into the skin. "Hey! You big lug!" Pulling the bow string taut over her chest, she aimed high, the tip of the arrow burning a bright blue flame.

But the arrow fell short and Kagome could already see the dog-boy yelling at her with disbelief.

She had missed and almost targeted Inuyasha with the arrow. "You stupid girl! Try aiming a little before you shoot one of those things! Don't close your eyes!" Inuyasha yelled, his annoyance quite obviously shown. But in being distracted, the wolf beast tried to beat him down into the ground with one of its huge fists, not before Inuyasha retaliated and had slashed away a huge chunk of Royokan's face. Blood now staining the ground, and Inuyasha.

"Sorry!" She called back, rubbing the back of her head as she reloaded, waiting for the opportune moment. She couldn't miss this one. Kagome just had to make the last one count. She pulled the string back, squinting her eyes at the target. "Please work."

Kagome might have missed her marker by a few inches had she waited any longer, but thank god the arrow pierced the demon, as it erupted in a stunning light of purifying explosions. The beast's cries could be heard as he writhed in pain, the flames licking at his wounds and the power driving his demon soul out of his body. 'That damn wench', his mind reeled and without more than a seconds worth, the demon came lunging at Kagome, his jaws open wide enough to swallow her whole. "I'll kill you human bitch!"

She screamed, shutting her eyes closed as she pulled her arms tight against her; she could already feel the flames of the beast drawing closer and only imagined what the fangs might feel like crushing her body. Kagome braced for the impact, but the sensation she felt was quite different than what she expected. Warmth. Tenderness. Strong arms supporting her and the smell of pine woods filled her senses. "Kagome watch out!"

She peered up through bleary eyes, "Inu… yasha?" The sight of his face was a relief, even though his arrogant smirk laughed down at the fragile human in his arms. He had saved her? Why? If Kagome was in her right mind, which she doubted because it all seemed too perfect, like something out of a bad dream; it was almost as if Inuyasha was saving the humans who had held him captive.

"Keh, Kagome you could have gotten yourself killed." He carried her back to the monster in his arms and cracked his knuckles before he sliced the head off the beast with bloody claws, sparing some mercy to the suffering demon. But the feelings of joy of her friend's safety, and the defeat of the monster were ended shortly as Inuyasha dumped Kagome off roughly, his fangs could be seen in his evil grin. He turned on his heel to walk away, only to casually glare over his shoulder before saluting her. "Now that that's over with, I'll be going now. Thanks for nothing bitch."

He began to walk away, perhaps proud of how fast he had turned from hero to jerk within the last couple of minutes. And maybe it would have been easier on the both of them if Kagome had just let the hanyou walk away quietly. But no one called her a bitch. Her hands formed one last seal before the rosary beads around Inuyasha's neck began to glow. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called out sweetly, her finger waggling in a seductive way. His aggravated expression was evident as he turned around to give the girl one last piece of his mind before he would disappear forever. "Sit boy."

Miles away, a large echo, like the falling of a tree startled some nearby birds out of a deep sleep.


End file.
